Dermoman
Synopsis When Thermoman attempts to fly faster than the speed of light, he is caught and has to resit his superhero theory test or he will lose his license and be sent back to Ultron.Tyler blames Janet for George’s vigour as she has been making him sleep on the couch, but to help him burn off his excess energy she simply suggests George joins a gym. Thinking oiling up his pecs might win him Janet’s favour, he ends up completely muscle-bound. The only way to regain his normal shape is by taking reverse steroids – but, unfortunately, they have some unexpected side effects.With a boil the size of a third eye and the attitude of a surly teenager, George's antics push Janet even further away and his behaviour means he runs the risk of being sent back to Ultron permanently. Plot In the Flat George gives Tyler a can of Coke, which accidently bursts in his face (because George shaked it slightly). George says he has too much spare energy because Janet makes him sleep on the sofa, he wants to go bed with her again. When Ollie brings home the Ultron Herald Cassie alerts Janet to a article that Thermoman has been caught speeding (faster than the speed of light) by the Ultronian Police. George says he has to resit his Superhero theory test and if he fails he will be sent back to Ultron. George tries to go to bed but Janet drags him to the sofa to do some revision. Janet suggests George goes to a gym. At the Health Centre when Pier says Mrs. Raven has had hundreds of days off sick. Mrs. Raven says she has never been ill in her life (no germ would dare). Ella and Stanley come in, Stanley is dressed differently, Janet claims its a mid-life crisis. George comes back all muscular. Back at the flat Ollie and Cassie helps George revise but he doesn't do well. Arnie gives Janet breathmints to restore him to normal. George takes the whole packet even though maximum dosage is one tablet per month. This results in him behaving and dressing like a 15 year old (e.g. bad tempered, depression, immature behaviour). George and Tyler have decided to form a band, Janet listens to their guitar playing and singing and she can't lie to them and has to tell them that it was rubbish, this does nothing to shake George out of his second adolescence. Worrying that he's not revising for his superhero theory test, Janet is desperate enough to take Arnie's advice to shake him out of George's second adolescence by going out with him to a cinema, unfortunately his actions result in him and Janet being banned from that cinema for life (one of his actions being smuggling alcohol into the cinema) Later as Janet is watching the news, she finds out that George has changed from Thermoman to Whateverman, where his costume involves a hooded top and his actions involve spraying graffiti (e.g. a big 'W' on walls), resulting in him getting an ASBO prohibiting him from all major shopping areas, his comment on this was "Whatever man". When his results come in, he finds that he has a distinction and a superhero licence that'll last until the next millennium, unfortunately it was Ollie that did his superhero theory test. What shakes George from his second adolescence is seeing what he looks like, when he sees Stanley dressed as a "gangsta' rapper", this also shakes him out of his atypical behaviour. Cast *George Monday/ Thermoman - James Dreyfus *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Apollo "Ollie" Sunday - Finlay Stroud (Voice) Riley and Kyle Bassoli *Cassandra "Cassie" Sunday - Madeline Mortimer (Voice) Sarah and Claire Gower *Herself - Sophie Raworth *Ultron Postman - Pat Kelman *Cinema Usher - Adrian Christopher *Ticket Seller - Kim Benson Crew *Script Consultants - Paul Mayhew-Archer and Paul Mendelson *Titles - TSI Design *Music - Philip Pope *Casting Director - Tracey Gillham *Associate Producer - Jed Leventhall *Production Accountant - Allan Davies *Production Buyer - Katrina Duce *Art Director - Jo Sutherland *Studio Manager - Lisa Lancaster *Location Manager - Jullia Morpeth *Video Effects - Jellyfish Pictures *Visual Effects Designer - Peter Kersey *Costume Designer - Sally Plum *Make-up Designer - Mandy Furlonger *Camera Supervisor - Chas Watts *Vision Mixer - Peter Philips *Lighting Director - Derek Constable *Sound Supervisor - Richard Bradford *Dubbing Mixer - Glenn Calder *Editor - Mykola Pawluk *Production Co-ordinator - Nila Karadia *Assistant Co-ordinator - Liz Oliver *Script Supervisor - Bernadette Darnell *Stage Manager - Sarah Daman *First Assitant Director - Julie Sykes *Line Producer - Suzanne Facenfield *Designer - James Dillon *Executive Producers for the BBC - Jon Plowman and Paul Mayhew-Archer *Executive Producer for Big Bear Films - Marcus Mortimer *Producers - Jamie Rix and John Stroud Trivia *According Mrs. Raven she has never been sick because 'No germ would dare'. In Car George said to Mrs. Raven most germs are afraid of catching her. Ratings *3.35 Milion (17.15% Audience Share) *2.24 Milion Multi Channel Homes *15.29% Share MCH Errors Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes